


Andante, andante

by chocoprompt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, i hate them for taking over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoprompt/pseuds/chocoprompt
Summary: The two times Felix proposes to Dimitri, and Dimitri says yes.





	Andante, andante

**Author's Note:**

> this has been catching dust on my docs for like weeks and i just gained the courage to post it so ahhh enjoy!! :)

“Dima!” Felix’s rushing through the halls of the castle, avoiding the knights in the hallway. He spots the other boy, a grin immediately appearing on his lips. Dimitri turns to look at him, his face imitating Felix’s expression.

“Felix! What’s…”

“Marry me!” He exclaims as soon as he reaches them, panting. Reaching for his pocket, he takes out a small ring made of wood. Dimitri eyes it curiously.

“I found it on the training grounds today.” He explains, twirling the ring with two fingers. “Glenn told me that you marry the people you love.” Felix watches as Dimitri’s smile turns a bit softer and his flush deepens. “And I love you, so I want to marry you.” He adds matter-of-factly.

Dimitri’s mouth opens and his eyes widen before he lets out a laugh. Felix frowns, and he’s about to complain – _why are you laughing? I’m serious! – _before Dimitri speaks, his blue eyes shining. “Of course I will marry you! But I don’t have a ring.” Dimitri pouts, his brows furrowing.

Felix smiles at him again and shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter! Here, let me put it.” He takes Dimitri’s left hand and slides it on. Felix can’t help letting out a laugh as Dimitri holds his hand up and examines it. Felix’s heart starts beating faster when Dimitri brings his hand to his lips and kisses the ring before smiling again.

“Come on, it’s time to go.” Felix tilts his head up to see his father with Dimitri’s. Felix frowns.

“But I don’t wanna go yet!”

“Dima, what is it you have on your hand?” The king asks his son, who smiles before extending his hand.

“It’s a ring! Felix and I are married now!”

Felix nods, straightening up and smiling proudly at his father. “We love each other very much, so I asked him to marry me!”

Both older men look at each other before laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing. Congratulations on your marriage, son.” Rodrigue says, ruffling Felix’s hair. “Say, Your Royal Highness, do you mind if we stay for the night?”

“My good friend, you know I do not.”

“Felix’s staying the night? Great! There’s something I want to show you!” Dimitri offers his hand – the one with the ring – to Felix, who takes it and follows willingly.

* * *

Felix’s rehearsing in front of the mirror, over and over again.

“This is fucking useless.” He growls, looking down at the ring. He’d been eleven when he had proposed to Dimitri – goddess, he was so young and naïve and stupid and sentimental – but when the wooden ring stares back at him, he can’t help but feel like that little boy again. Except that he’s thousand times more nervous, and Felix doesn’t enjoy it. He supposes no one does.

He’d somehow managed to find a very similar one to the ring from so many years ago through asking around in many towns and markets. Mercedes and Ingrid had also helped, so he supposes he owes them a very big thanks. If he ever manages to do it, that is. He’s supposed to meet Dimitri for tea in a few minutes. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself.

“Okay. I can do this. I’ve done worse.” He repeats like a mantra. “I’ve killed people without a blink of an eye. I can do this.” He nods, though his heart’s beating too quickly for his liking and it’s not even working. Felix shakes his head, risking another glance to the mirror – he looks presentable enough. He’s wearing a dark-blue turtleneck and his breeches, with his hair tied in a messy ponytail. It feels way too hot for this.

Pocketing the ring, he leaves the bathroom and heads to Dimitri’s room at a reasonable pace. The hallways are the same as back then, though with a few more plants, probably courtesy of Dedue. Different knights stare at him now, but just like many years ago, he pays them no mind. The blue-walls are full of pictures, though no portraits – most of them are sceneries, and winter ones at that. He supposes redecoration should be proposed, but that matter can wait for another time. He finally reaches Dimitri’s door, and unsurprisingly, Dedue is guarding it. Felix nods at him, earning the same motion from the man. They are slowly becoming better friends, and though Felix wouldn’t kill to have his company, he can’t deny it is kind of nice. Dimitri needs them both, after all – Dedue for support, and Felix to confront. He wouldn’t have it another way.

Felix takes a deep breath before opening the door. Dimitri’s sitting on his bed, and upon hearing movement, he looks up. His damaged eye is covered, his hair down and he’s wearing a loose white shirt combined with blue breeches. “Ah, Felix! You are just on time.”

Felix rolls his eyes, closing the door behind him. “Of course I am.”

Dimitri motions to the fireplace and throws a box of matches to Felix, who catches it with one hand. “You can start lighting it. I’ll get the kettle and the cups.”

Felix nods, walking towards it. Getting down on one knee, he takes out a match and lights it up before bringing it to the fireplace. It’ll take some time until it completely burns, but there’s a small flame visible. Felix bites his lip slightly as he watches the wood, his mind drifting to the ring once again.

“Here.” Dimitri hands him the kettle, and Felix hangs it on the fireplace before standing up. He looks at Dimitri, who stares back at him with his head slightly tilted. “Are you okay, Felix?”

Felix frowns. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you have not insulted me yet and we’ve been here for a few minutes.”

He rolls his eyes. “You’re insufferable.”

Dimitri chuckles at that. “That’s more like it.”

“You really should stop looking for a fight, boar.”

“Yet this is merely normal conversation for us.”

“Whatever,” Felix grumbles but doesn’t resist when Dimitri reaches for him and inclines his head down, catching Felix’s lips as the shorter man looks up. Even after almost a year, Dimitri still makes him feel _amazing_, and Felix knows he wouldn’t change it for anything. He never did, and he never will. Dimitri’s lips are chapped – all because of a nervous habit he’s had since they were children. Dimitri’s hands move throughout Felix’s back before resting on his waist while Felix’s rest on the nape of Dimitri’s neck. They part, and Felix rests his head against Dimitri’s chest, closing his eyes as the king wraps his arms around him, keeping him close. The ring weighs heavily on his pocket, and he feels himself getting nervous again. _Fuck this._

Felix takes a deep breath, allowing himself to be filled with warmth and just Dimitri for a few more seconds before walking two steps back. Dimitri’s arms fall to his sides and his brow furrows, but before he’s able to speak, Felix holds his hand up. Dimitri blinks but complies to the silent command. _Shut up_.

Sylvain – because, yes, Felix had actually gone to him and endured hours of torture to prepare for this – had told him that he should kneel down. He has a moment of hesitation before he chastises himself in his mind. _It’s just the boar. Whatever are you so nervous for?_

It costs him everything not to break eye-contact as he gets the ring and kneels down, palm opened and the ring in the middle. His hand’s shaking, Felix distantly notices. Dimitri’s mouth opens in surprise when he realizes, but Felix’s already speaking, and he’s not even sure what he’s saying. “I had actually prepared for this but fuck, I don’t even know what I wanted to say.” Felix grits out, resisting the urge to look _away_. “You already know how this goes, don’t you, boar?”

Dimitri doesn’t reply. _Is he seriously this shocked?_ Felix sighs, willing himself to push through the embarrassment even as his whole body starts growing hot. “You’re a pain. You don’t know how to take care of yourself properly – you’re always overdoing it.” Felix takes a moment to breathe deeply before continuing. “You don’t even _know_ how to do your hair properly. You’re just a fucking nuisance. Still, I…” Felix sighs, blushing too much for his liking. Even as his voice trembles – _goddess, just how embarrassing is this? _– Felix goes on. “I lost you twice.” He admits, quietly. “I will not lose you again. You’re too stupid and weak to be on your own. So… I’ll walk by your side. For as long as you’ll have me.” Felix ends, swallowing. _Worst proposal in history._

Felix breaks eye-contact, his gaze going to his hand. It’s still shaking – _traitor _– but suddenly, he hears a chocked sound, and Felix’s eyes quickly snap back up only to see –

“Are you seriously crying? You’re worse than I was.”

Dimitri’s smiling through the few tears that fall down. “I apologize, I am just – so happy, Felix –” He stops as another sob comes out of his mouth and Felix feels his mouth turning into a soft smile out of its own accord.

“You’re a fucking idiot, that’s what you are,” Felix says, standing up slowly. Even as Dimitri brushes his own tears off, more keep flowing. Felix’s heart clenches at the sight – he has it really bad.

He can’t bring himself to care anymore. Getting closer, Felix lifts up one hand and covers Dimitri’s, using his thumb to take care of the tears. “Well, you just proposed to that idiot.”

Felix sighs as Dimitri leans into the touch. “I suppose I did, huh?”

Dimitri sniffles before crushing Felix in a hug. Felix’s head ends up on Dimitri’s chest once again, and he feels Dimitri’s forehead on his hair. Felix’s hands travel to the nape of his neck, where he strokes both Dimitri’s skin and his hair. Both of them stay in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being Dimitri’s sobs which are beginning to subdue. “Put it.”

“What?”

“The ring.” Dimitri murmurs. “Put it on my hand.”

Felix blinks but complies. Putting enough distance between them so Felix can look at him properly, Felix takes Dimitri’s left hand in his and slides the wooden ring on. He’s powerless against the rush of fondness that comes to him when Dimitri examines it and brings it to his lip, kissing it. Felix bites his lip to avoid the whimpers threatening to come out of his mouth. Dimitri allows his hand to fall, taking Felix’s in his and caressing his knuckles. It’s ungloved, and Felix feels the rough skin of his fingers against his skin. “I fear I have no ring for you.”

Felix shakes his head as his cheeks start to redden again. “It doesn’t matter.” Dimitri’s eye looks a lighter blue – it always does after he cries.

“It never does,” Dimitri whispers, looking at their joined hands. Felix’s gaze follows Dimitri’s to their hands, and Felix cannot help but notice how tiny his looks compared to Dimitri’s. “Is this the same ring as back then?”

Before he is able to think twice, words are already coming out from his mouth. “You remember?”

“Of course. Would be extremely rude of me to forget the first time someone proposed to me.” Dimitri replies, tone full of tease. Felix rolls his eyes.

“Wouldn’t have surprised me if you had. And yes, it is. Well, similar to it.” He shrugs. “The best we could find.”

“I adore it.” Dimitri murmurs, and Felix chances a quick look at him before groaning when he sees Dimitri’s expression – too emotional, too beautiful, too tender, too soft. Felix can’t physically nor emotionally take it.

“Stop that.”

Dimitri laughs, squeezing their hands before bringing them to his lips and kissing Felix’s, who can’t hold back the whine this time. “Don’t make me take it back.”

“Ah, I would never, my love,” Dimitri responds and Felix bites his lower lip as his heart clenches. “When should we hold the wedding?”

“What? I hadn’t thought that far –” Felix starts, but he’s cut off when Dimitri bends down, wrapping his arms around Felix and pulling him up with his monstrous strength. Felix barely avoids a yelp and quickly circles Dimitri’s waist with his legs and his neck with his hands. “What the fuck are you doing? Just because you have – hmph.”

A pair of lips interrupts him, but Felix will complain later. Dimitri holds Felix in place with an arm under his thighs, the other on his hair. Felix tilts his head to the side, allowing the kiss to deepen – all he can register at the moment is Dimitri, Dimitri, _Dimitri_ – his tongue playing with his, the way his hair feels and his hand loosening up Felix’s hairband and allowing his hair to fall down, before he tugs slightly, forcing Felix to move his head a certain way and swallowing the groan that comes from him. When they part, breathing heavily, Dimitri covers Felix’s cheek, and Felix sighs into the touch, closing his eyes as Dimitri’s hand wanders around his face. Dimitri traces Felix’s nose to his eyes to his brow, before running a hand through his hair. Felix keeps his eyes shut, not thinking himself strong enough to face Dimitri now, not when he’s so open and vulnerable and – Felix sighs when Dimitri’s fingers return to his face, to his jaw and finally his lips. Felix’s opens his mouth, pressing a kiss to Dimitri’s fingers and opens his eyes slightly. He presses a kiss to Dimitri’s palm afterwards, before moving to his wrist, yet before he’s able to continue, he smells something _burning_. Felix looks to his side, and sure enough – the kettle is burning up. Felix groans.

“Fucking hell. I had completely forgotten about that.”

“I had too.” Dimitri’s voice sounds rough. Felix can’t suppress the shiver that goes through him. Slowly, he puts Felix down, whose legs won’t sustain him. He wills them to stop trembling and watches as Dimitri walks towards the kettle and puts it out. He turns around, grimacing slightly. “I suppose no tea for us.”

Felix shakes his head, his lips twitching. “What a shame.” He comments, before walking, mentally congratulating himself when he is able to. Dimitri puts the instrument on one of the tables just as Felix reaches him, and taking him by the collar of his shirt, forces him down and presses their lips together again in a hungry kiss. It’s rushed, a promise for more and need and so many _things_ Felix can’t convey with words. Because words are never his forte, but Dimitri understands because he always has.

Felix forces Dimitri to start walking backwards while his arm is around Felix until he sits down on his bed and Felix sits on his lap, all in between kisses. “Does this mean I can call you my betrothed now?” Dimitri murmurs against Felix’s lips. In response, Felix only pulls him closer again, as close as he can. The statement makes Felix’s heart fill with warmth and happiness. Pressing a kiss to his jaw, Felix replies, voice holding so much emotion he _hates it_. Hates Dimitri for making him feel like this, hates himself for allowing getting so close to Dimitri and yet –

“Call me however you want, Dima. I’m yours.” He whispers against his skin. A promise, a vow – Felix doesn’t care. He has Dimitri, and for him, that’s all that counts.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> twitter: irwinshope
> 
> tumblr: glazedbucky


End file.
